


take two

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Consent, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamorous relationship, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry once expected parties at Malfoy Manor to be staid and dull, not an excuse for exhibitionism and orgy, as well as quality time with his husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt "bulletproof kink" at Daily Deviant for May. Then I forgot to archive it. My bulletproof kink is definitely double penetration, and I’m pretty sure my affection for public (or semi-public) sex has made itself known over the years. While trying to figure out how to make sure I showcased both a M/M/M DP scenario and a M/M/F DP scenario, an orgy snuck in.
> 
> NOTE: If you need to know which background relationships are also part of the orgy, spoilers in the end notes.

Harry always thought a party at Malfoy Manor would be uptight. Staid. Boring. The sort of thing where perfectly proper couples sat neatly around a long table, dining on multiple courses while indulging in stilted conversation.

And maybe that was the truth once upon a time, when Narcissa and Lucius reigned over the stately manor, imposing rules and following pureblood obligations. But now that Lucius and Narcissa have retreated to France, retiring to a quiet life of anonymity, things have changed.

Draco reclines on the blue couch, one leg hitched up, his heel planted against Ron’s shoulder and his fingers tangled tightly in Ron’s red hair. Ron’s shoulders hitch as he takes Draco into his mouth as deep as he can manage, and Harry can see Draco’s lips moving in quiet encouragement, even though the words are lost across the distance. Draco strokes Ron’s cheek with his free hand, fingers lingering as he brushes across the thick spray of freckles, the touch full of affection.

Oh yes, things have most _definitely_ changed.

“Do you want to watch, or do you want to play?” Luna’s hand slides over Harry’s chest, his shirt soft as it moves against his skin. She’s already shed her own shirt somewhere, her breasts threatening to spill out of the pale blue lace cups of her bra. She strokes downward, and her fingers slide under the hem of his shirt, tugging it up just a bit as if she’s sure of his response. “We don’t have to, you know.”

Harry could never say no to his wife. “I want to be inside of you,” Harry says quietly, thumb brushing her bottom lip, slipping in as she sucks on it, just for a moment. Luna smiles, swirls her tongue around the tip of his thumb before she pulls away, giving herself enough space to work the fly of his jeans open. She pushes her hand in, cups his erection through his pants, and Harry lifts his hips to encourage her. “Go on,” he whispers.

She pulls away just enough that she can reach behind her back to unhook her bra, sliding it off her shoulders until her beautiful breasts come into view. Harry turns towards her, lies back on the couch and reaching for her as she straddles him. He strokes his hands over pale shoulders, runs his fingers through the golden cloud of hair that spills down and tickle his chest. She arches into his touch as he cups her breasts. “Come here,” he says, and she leans forward, deliberately rubbing one turgid nipple across his lips. He captures her and sucks hard, flicking his tongue against the nub before he sucks again, and she whimpers loudly.

“Oh, I do love it when you’re here.” Pansy settles in on the opposite arm of the couch, completely naked, her dark curls glistening with her fluids when she spreads her legs. “Don’t mind me, I’m just going to watch.”

It’s easy to forget that they’re not alone, even when Harry knows how much Luna loves to be watched. And he loves it as well, loves knowing that everyone here is caught up in the moment with those they love. He nods at Pansy, just to acknowledge that she has his explicit consent.

“I never mind you watching, Pansy,” Luna tells her. “Just let me get Harry and I undressed, then you’ll be able to see better.” She climbs off the couch and quickly shimmies out of her skirt and knickers, then leans back in to help Harry tug his shirt over his head, and slide his jeans and pants off. Luna pauses there, wraps her hand around Harry’s thick length, and strokes him once. “You really do have such a pretty cock.” She bends over, arse in the air, to plant a kiss at the tip. “You have the prettiest cock out of everyone I know.”

“Even Neville?” Harry has to ask, even though he already knows the answer.

Luna beams at him. She lifts one leg over him and kneels, straddling him as she positions his prick at her entrance. She’s slick and ready and she sinks down onto him easily, taking him to the hilt as she drops and rolls her hips, a low moan escaping. It’s familiar and warm, and Harry closes his eyes momentarily to revel in the sensation of being inside his wife. “Your cock is pretty,” she whispers, hands on his chest. “Neville’s is just _big_.”

“Where is your other spouse tonight?” Pansy asks. There’s a soft, squishy sound, and Harry blinks his eyes open to glance past Luna and see Pansy with three fingers in her fanny, stroking them in and out hard, her thumb rolling over her own clit. Her pale skin is flushed bright red, and Pansy’s breath catches as she slows down and stops. She opens her eyes, blinking heavy lids as she meets Harry’s gaze. “I’d been hoping to see you buggered tonight.”

“Oh, we didn’t prepare Harry’s bum tonight,” Luna says cheerily, rolling her hips in slow motion. “We prepared mine.” Harry worked her open for a half hour before they arrived at the Manor, starting with the smallest of toys and ending with the largest, leaving her slick and open. He knows she’s ready for Neville when he arrives, ready to take them both.

Pansy’s breath catches again, her entire body going tight, face scrunched up, and Harry wonders if she’s just orgasmed from the thought of it. “That is going to be lovely,” Pansy murmurs, driving her fingers deeper inside of herself. “But it doesn’t answer the question of where he _is_.”

“Late,” Harry says, breath tight when Luna squeezes around him, rocking down hard. They knew when they left the house that Neville would be very late, that if they were going to participate, they would need to delay finishing until he arrived. “Which means we won’t be finishing up until he gets here.”

“Ooh. Are you both going to be delaying your orgasms?” Pansy stops, sits forward in her curiosity.

“Just Harry.” Luna pulls almost off, then sinks back down deep, rolling her hips hard with a gasp. “I’d like to orgasm as many times as Harry can manage. Ideally at least three times before Neville arrives.”

It’s a cue, and Harry takes it, slipping his hand between them to get his thumb on her clit. Everything’s slick and soft, and it’s easy to roll against it, give her something to push against as she takes him even deeper, groaning. Luna whines and Harry circles her clit, rubbing until her body shivers and he feels a surge of wetness surrounding him, dripping down his aching cock.

“That’s one,” Luna says with a happy little sigh, as she stretches out across Harry’s chest, fingers idly toying with his nipple. “Play with my bum, love. Ooh, look at Theo.”

She touches the side of Harry’s face, and he turns his head to follow her gaze. Dean is lying in front of the fireplace, his dick sliding in and out of Theo’s ass as Theo impales himself. Harry slips two fingers into Luna’s puckered hole, still slick and a little loose from the plug she had been wearing when they arrived. He echoes the motion of Seamus’s fingers as he kneels behind Theo, sliding two fingers in alongside Dean’s dick, opening Theo up even more.

When Seamus positions himself behind Theo, Harry pushes up on one elbow; he’s never seen this, and _fuck_ but it looks like it has to be a bloody tight fit. Seamus is careful and slow as Dean holds Theo’s hips, keeps him from moving while Seamus works three fingers in now, twisting them as Theo whines. Theo’s only half hard, his thighs quivering as he does his best to hold still for the other two men.

“There we go,” Seamus murmurs, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. Seamus is long and thin, and the head pops in as Theo cries out. Dean draws Theo down, kisses him slowly as Seamus rocks back and forth, slowly working himself into Theo’s arse, and Harry can’t believe they’ve managed to both fit. “Are we good, Theo?”

Theo nods, his fingers gripping Dean’s shoulders, body hunched. When Seamus taps the cheeks of his bum, Theo gasps. “Good, yes, I’m good. Fuck.”

“That’s probably what being fucked in the arse by Neville feels like,” Pansy says idly.

Luna sits back, which pushes Harry deeper into her. He grips her hips, thrusts up just to see the way her head falls back, her hair a pale halo around her. He looks only for a moment, then his gaze drifts back to watch Seamus draw back slowly and thrust in, over and over, while Dean slicks his hand and works Theo’s dick back to hardness.

“It’s beautiful, I think,” Luna says. She starts to move again, sliding up and down on Harry’s dick and he wants to look at her. He wants to flip them over and plough into her, hard and fast until she’s screaming and he’s emptying his balls into her.

The flat of Luna’s hand is against his cheek, keeping him focused as he watches the three men. She leans forward, whispers in Harry’s ear. “I want three fingers now,” she says quietly. “I’m going to make myself come when Theo does.”

She starts to roll her hips in earnest, one hand buried in her own crotch, slippery and squishy sounds as she strokes against the root of Harry’s cock and her own clitoris. Harry can hear what she’s doing, but can’t see as her hand on his cheek keeps him focused, watching as Seamus frots against Dean inside of Theo, fucking them both.

“Come on, baby,” Seamus murmurs. “I want to feel you come, I want to see you get Dean all sticky. Come on, Theo. Come on, love.” He shifts his stance slightly, thrusts again, and Theo cries out. His arms are locked, holding himself in place, his dick thick and red as Dean strokes it, rolling over the head. Seamus thrusts again, and Harry can see tears streaking Theo’s cheeks, rolling down as he shudders all over and his dick jerks in Dean’s hands, painting thick white stripes.

Luna clenches around Harry and she comes with a sigh, her arse tight on his fingers. He presses in deep and thrusts up, tries to ignore the way his balls are tight as if he could come at any moment. It’s a strain to hold it off, but he reaches up with his free hand, turns her head so she’s watching the boys as well.

Theo’s lax and loose, slumped against Dean, whose hands stroke over his back while Seamus thrusts faster and faster. Seamus grips Theo’s hips hard, holds onto him as he ploughs him hard, jerking roughly until he groans. Harry can feel the way Luna’s breath is tight, the way she is jerking in his grip as he thrusts his fingers into her, harder and harder. Her fingernails scrape his cheek, and he shudders, pushes his fingers even deeper into her hungry arse, just the way Dean pulls Theo down on him. Dean pumps up, just a few strokes before he goes stiff, and Harry can see the white fluid dripping when Dean withdraws.

He looks away as Dean and Seamus lie there, Theo between them, stroking his skin and murmuring kind words.

Harry moves his free hand to Luna’s back, pulling her down so he can catch one nipple between his teeth. He nips hard then sucks, thrusting both hand and cock at the same time and she shudders with a whine, breathing rapidly as she shivers through another orgasm. Her eyes flutter closed, and she collapses onto his chest, her fingers wet where she’s pulled them from her fanny. “That was lovely, Harry,” she whispers against his skin. “You just keep fucking me. I’m going to rest a bit. Make sure I’m ready for Neville when he gets here.”

She’s beautiful as she goes lax and loose on top of him, her body open to him, ready to be used and offered so sweetly. Harry fucks lazily into her, her soft, soaked fanny keeping him hard but not making the need to come as urgent as it was when she was squeezing him so tightly.

The fireplace flares, and Harry glances over as Neville steps through. Neville pauses long enough to glance at the three sated men lying on the rug before he steps over them. He sheds his shirt on his way past Draco’s couch, where Draco now has Ron bent over as he fucks into him slowly. He claps a hand on Draco’s shoulder in hello, then moves on, unbuttoning his fly before he reaches the couch. His gaze flicks past Harry and Luna, rests on Pansy as he nods.

Her gaze is fixed on his crotch, the bulge significant against the opening in his trousers. “Come on, Neville, get it out,” she tells him.

“Go watch Draco,” Neville says easily, tweaking her nipple as she swats at his hand. “You’re in my way.”

Pansy blows them a kiss before she walks away. Harry doesn’t really care where she goes,. He doesn’t care about anything else now that Neville’s here and quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes. Harry’s harder than ever. His orgasm is imminent. Possible. Probable. He touches the side of Luna’s face, “Love, Nev’s here.”

“Mm.” She nuzzles against Harry’s collarbone. “Tell him to fuck my bum,” she murmurs. “I’m all ready for him.”

“I can see that.” Neville kneels on the couch behind her, one large hand flat against the small of her back, the other stroking his prick. It’s as impressive as ever, long and thick, and Harry knows exactly how it feels when it fucks him. He knows the heft of it on his tongue, the way it presses against the back of his throat when he swallows Neville down. But this way, this is what he loves the most, when Neville slowly presses into Luna, opening her arse for him, his heavy prick weighing down on Harry as well where he still rests inside her fanny. He loves the way Neville can fuck them both like this with one stroke, the way they are all three joined together with Luna as their heart.

“Mmm.” Luna sighs softly, and Harry pats her back as she murmurs nonsense into his skin.

“I wanted to be here,” Neville grumbles as he finally manages to get balls deep inside of Luna. She’s stretched taut around them both, and it makes her cling to Harry as he twitches his own hips to thrust up into her. She’s soft between them both, offering small sighs as Neville fucks her slowly, his thick cock sliding along Harry’s own.

Her hands glide against Harry’s skin, exploring his chest in lazy motion until she finds a nipple and tweaks it, pinching it roughly. When she turns her head to lick at it lazily, Harry can’t control the way his hips thrust again. He’s so fucking close, and he wants this so much, wants to feel her take him in.

She latches on, sucking lazily at his nipple, and he cries out, gasping for breath. There isn’t any control left, his thighs quivering as he tries to hold back. “Nev, please,” he begs, and Neville thrusts again, hard pressure against Harry inside of Luna.

Neville reaches around Luna, rubs slow circles on her clit, and she whines softly before latching on and sucking harder on Harry’s nipple. The pressure in his balls is almost unbearable now and he thrusts harder, rocking his hips up against Neville’s hand and Luna, adding to the press against her clit.

“When Luna comes,” Neville says softly, kissing Luna’s shoulders, and Harry grunts out a reply, tries to hold back as they both fuck into her.

Her orgasm is as soft as she is, a slow grab of muscles that squeezes and holds on, and Harry couldn’t keep from coming if he tried. He feels his orgasm as soon as she tightens around him, emptying into her as his vision goes white behind tightly closed eyelids. He feels the way Neville jerks, the sudden stop and the low groan as he orgasms quickly.

Neville pulls out, lifts Luna off of Harry and resettles her against his chest. He murmurs a word that Draco gave them long ago, and the couch transforms into a bed big enough for the three of them, so Neville can wrap them both in his arms and hold them close. Luna murmurs against Harry’s chest, her breath soft and even as she falls asleep.

“I wanted to be here,” Neville says again, looking over Luna’s shoulder to meet Harry’s gaze. “I’m sorry I had to be late.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirks up. “I think you made up for it. Besides. It means we were the grand finale of the night.” He reaches for Neville, pulls him closer for a lingering kiss. “You’ll have to see my memories later. You missed some brilliant moments.”

At a word from Draco, the room goes gently dark, just enough light to see each other, but peaceful enough to rest. Harry knows from experience that they’ll all stay here for the night, and all dine on a lavish buffet in the morning, laid out by house elves who are happy to have the company.

Neville intertwines his fingers with Harry’s and lets their linked hands fall to rest against Luna’s breast. She snuffles softly in her sleep, and Neville tugs them both closer.

Parties at Malfoy Manor aren’t what Harry ever expected, but for that matter, his life isn’t what he expected either. It’s different. Exciting, unusual. Peaceful. He kisses the top of Luna’s head and squeezes Neville’s fingers, then closes his eyes and lets his breathing slow.

It’s different, yes, but it’s also perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Background relationships include Ron/Draco, Dean/Seamus/Theo, and Pansy on her own.
> 
> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
